From the Ground up
by Thetruehero
Summary: Nelth Arion is nothing more than an outcast and a Talentless, but what happens when he manifests? What happens when his ability is the most important ability possible? what happens when the people who shunned him for years need him? And when a deep dark secret is revealed that changes the course of history forever! My OC story please enjoy!


**So this is gonna be my Keepers OC I always need to have at least one for every series I do and this one...some of you may see the little joke in his name and I hope you do if not I can always explain it. Anyway enough of my rambling please enjoy my story!**

Have you ever felt so alone that you just wanted to crawl into the earth and just stay there forever? That's how I always feel, not only can I not remember my childhood before ten but I'm also a Talentless nobody that no one even wants to talk to.

Or at least I thought I was Talentless.

Oh! Where are my manners I haven't introduced myself!

My name is Nelth Arion and I'm a social outcast that no one will ever acknowledge.

I was thinking about all the things screwed up in my life as I was walking to ability detecting class when someone slammed into me full force and sent us both sprawling on the floor. I groaned and looked over at who hit me and groaned even louder.

Keefe Sencen. Jackass!

Keefe gave me a smirk before he got up "Sorry about that dude! I was trying to get away from Alina! Set a stick bomb off in her office." he whispered with a grin just as Alina came around the corner and grabbed Keefes shoulder, "Ah there you are Mr. Sencen." she said coldly as she steered him back to her office.

I sighed and walked over to my class and sat down next to my one and only friend, Dex Diznee "Hey what's up Nelth?" he asked with a dimpled grin as I gave him a small smile "Not much man, any luck trying to activate your abilities?" I asked and he sighed heavily as he shook his head and I patted him on the back.

Our Mentor walked in and looked at us "Okay guys! I have a good feeling about today! I just know it!" he was a very nice man with long brown hair but no matter how many times he encouraged Dex and I, we just couldn't see any chance of manifestation.

After a horrible hour of trying to activate our abilities we walked out with low hopes "See you guys next class!" our Mentor said and leaped away, "Wanna come over?" Dex asked and I nodded.

I don't really know how but me and Dex have always been good friends, looking back we just met when we first attended Foxfire because we both come from bad matched parents and outcasts need to stick together right?

Anyway, we walked into Dex's mountainside mansion and I was tackled by the triplets Lex, Rex, and Bex who for some reason love everything that I do no matter how mundane. It's a little freaky sometimes how much they follow me.

"NELTHY!" they all yelled in unison before Dex pulled out and elixir and threw it out the window where it made a loud colorful explosion, the triplets all looked out the door then ran me over as they tried to find the source of the explosion. Then forgot about it and threw snowballs at each other as Dex helped me up "Why do they like me so much?" I asked him and he shrugged "No clue, but I'm pretty sure Bex has a crush on you." he said with a cheeky grin as we walked into his room.

Whenever I walked into his room I was always amazed at how messy Dex's room was because it looked like a million different gadgets just exploded and his room was the blast zone "Dude are you sure you're not a Technopath?" I asked as I slowly made my way across the nuts and bolts and sat down on his King size bed. Dex only shrugged "I really hope I'm not! I want to have a cooler talent." he explained and I scoffed "Dude! Gadgets are your thing and the fact that you'll have something as awesome as Technopathy makes me glad we are friends! I'm literally a Talentless with no hope but you have a chance at something that you are actually good at!" I said and Dex chuckled a little "You're a sap you know that?" he asked and I nodded with a smile.

Dex picked up a broken nexus and looked at his own that was on his wrist "You know you do have chance you know. I mean you are always so comfortable with nature, my guess is you are going to be a Hydrokinetic or something awesome like that!" Dex said and I smiled "Thanks but I really don't think I'll ever manifest." I said sadly.

Dex dropped his gadgets and grabbed my arm "Come on dude!" he said and dragged me out of the house and we could see the triplets playing hide and seek and they were definitely cheating. Dex dragged me down to the large river at the end of a hiking trail that was always went down when we were younger...apparently we did cause I still don't remember my past. Anyway we stopped by the shore and Dex splashed me with cold water, I chuckled and threw some snow at him.

Then we heard a growl.

We both froze and standing across the water was a very large, very angry looking bear that did not look like it wanted a hug. Dex and I backed up and I saw Dex take out a modified Imparter and he called his father but I knew he would never get to us in time as the bear lumbered towards us.

It got closer and closer and I felt this weight in the pit of my stomach, as if something was rising through my body and was trying to burst through, then the bear lunged toward us and we screamed as we looked away in terror.

Then a tremor hit and a large cracking sound nearby, the bear whimpered and we could hear it runaway. We both opened our eyes and we gasped at the scenery around us.

There were earthly spires and boulders the size of houses all around us and I felt something against my skin, I looked down and screamed, so did Dex when he looked over. My skin was the color of rock as if my body had turned to stone, I was breathing heavily as it slowly returned to its regular tan skin.

"Oh...my...what do I say oh my to? DUDE I AM FREAKING OUT!" I yelled and Dex looked just as freaked as we heard footsteps behind us, we turned and Kesler, along with Juline, and for some reason Beacon Leto were all staring at us with wide eyes, "Nelth? Did you do this?" Leto asked and I nodded sheepishly as I told him everything.

Juline gasped "I've heard stories but never thought it really existed!" she said as she walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder "Nelth, you've manifested!" she said with a smile and I looked at her confused "Into what? I've never heard of anything like this!" I said gesturing to the spires.

Leto walked over to me as Kesler hugged his son and made sure the bear didn't hurt him. Leto knelt down next to me and helped me steady my breathing before he spoke "Nelth, you have manifested into the rarest ability possible to be manifested." he said with a small smile and i went wide eyed, as did Dex "What ability is that?!" he asked as he looked at me.

Kesler smiled as he looked at me...

"Geokinetic!"

 **What do you guys think? It's gonna be a multi chapter fic so plz review!**


End file.
